The field of the present invention relates to equipment carriers. In particular, an equipment carrier is disclosed herein that includes an elastic tether.
A wide variety of carriers for binoculars, cameras, and other equipment have been developed previously. Some of these are disclosed in:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,757 entitled “Binocular carrier” issued Mar. 7, 1967 to Gatos et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,614 entitled “Binocular pocket” issued Jan. 1, 1974 to Campisi;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,797 entitled “Article carrier” issued May 21, 1991 to Rowledge;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,838 entitled “Chest pouch camera carrier” issued Dec. 22, 1992 to Rowell et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,942 entitled “Photographic equipment pack” issued Jun. 28, 1994 to Dahan;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,054 entitled “Soft-sided sports bag for carrying outdoor sports and activities accessories” issued Oct. 29, 2002 to Nevarez;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,184 entitled “Suspended article cover hold down system” issued Aug. 9, 2005 to Hancock et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,503 entitled “Device for restraining and protecting neckstrap-supported user equipment” issued Jun. 13, 2006 to Andersen;        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0151563 entitled “Wearable device-securing system” published Jul. 13, 2006 in the name of Bussard; and        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0152007 entitled “Modular pack system” published Jul. 5, 2007 in the names of Kauss et al.        